From Calgary with love: un nouveau départ
by Missa Shigaru
Summary: Edward restera-t'il lui même au contact d'Isabella ? Bella arrivera-t'elle à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie ? Jacob et Elena, pourront'ils passer au delà de tous leurs problèmes ? Les sombres secrets des deux amies sont ils encore en sécurité ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Mes nouveaux amis

**_Bonjour à tous !  
Nous sommes deux amies qui, s'ennuyant profondément en cours enfin du moins l'un d'elle plus que l'autre (et spécialement Shigaru), avons décidé de se mettre à écrire, à notre tour une fiction.  
N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis !  
Bonne lecture !  
Missa & Shigaru_**

**POV Bella**

**J'étais sur la route pour chercher un magasin. J'essayais de me faire une liste de courses pour que mon père et moi ayons de quoi manger pour la semaine. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas me concentrer, le paysage d'Alberta était tellement magnifique avec ses grandes montagnes et la neige qui les recouvrent. Je ressentais des émotions inexplicables, je ne pouvais expliquer. C'était comme si j'arrivais dans un nouveau monde tellement magnifique que j'en étais bouche bée. Mes grands-parents étaient morts et mon père, unique enfant avait hérité de la maison à Calgary. Nous étions arrivés seulement hier soir, et ça changeait bien la petite ville de Forks aux États-Unis d'où je venais. Je n'ai jamais vraiment voyagé alors vous vous pouvez comprendre mon excitation de découvrir un nouveau monde. J'étais aussi un peu anxieuse parce demain commençait la rentrée des classes et que je ne connaissais personne. De plus, je n'étais pas très douée pour me faire des amis.**  
**Je trouvais enfin un supermarché, je pris l'essentiel ne voulant pas trop tarder pour finir de ranger les cartons empilés dans la maison. Sur le chemin du retour, la voiture commença à faire de drôle de bruit. Il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas trop fiable et qu'elle avait souvent besoin de réparation mais je n'avais pas l'argent pour en acheter une nouvelle. On ne croulait pas sur l'or mais on se débrouillait toujours. Mon père est garde forestier, il aime la nature et les animaux, c'est sa passion. Quand il a su qu'il hérité de la maison à Calgary, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde sachant qu'on lui avait proposé un poste près d'ici.**

**- Allez roule ... Juste encore quelques kilomètres. Tu ne peux pas me faire cela maintenant.**

**J'étais au bout de l'hystérie, ma voiture s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route. J'avais envie de pleurer. Ça ne pouvait arriver qu'à moi ces choses-là. Il fallait que je me calme pour trouver une solution. Je ne voulais pas importuner mon père, alors je décidais d'appeler mon mécano qui s'occupait toujours de ma voiture pour les réparations. Heureusement que j'avais gardé son numéro.**

**- Allo?**  
**- Ici Reparo, Helène Downson à votre écoute.**  
**- Salut, c'est Bella Swan, je suis désolée de te déranger mais en fait... Ma voiture est à nouveau en panne en plein milieu de Calgary. Tu ne connais pas quelqu'un que je pourrais appeler pour réparer ma voiture?**  
**-Oh, je suis tellement contente de t'entendre! Enfin arrivée au Canada je vois et toujours les mêmes problèmes avec ta voiture. Tu devrais la changer, tu sais? T'en fait pas, je t'arrange le coup. Je connais un mec, hyper sympa près de chez toi qui s'y connait en mécanique. Je l'appelle et il viendra sur le champ.**  
**Je lui donnais le lieu où je me trouvais et commençais à attendre que ce fameux mec "hyper sympa" vienne.**

**POV Elena**

**- De toute façon tu n'y arriveras pas, je suis prête à parier ! M'exclamais-je lorsque pour la troisième fois mon meilleur ami jurait après s'être encore une fois fait mal à la main entendant de réparer la vieille Golf qu'il avait récupérer à la casse.**  
**- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Tu serais prête à parier un restaurant ? Me répondis-t-il**  
**- Ça dépend avec qui !**  
**- Et pourquoi pas avec moi ?**  
**- Ça marche ! Je suis sûre de gagner !**

**Le téléphone sonna et je me levais afin d'aller répondre étant donné que Jacob se trouvait sous la voiture.**

**- Oui allô?**  
**- Oh euh excusez-moi madame, je crois avoir fait un mauvais numéro.**  
**- Pas forcément, je n'habite pas ici mais étant donné l'incapacité de l'habitant à répondre je me suis permis de le faire, vous souhaitez joindre un dénommé Black ?**  
**- Ah d'accord ! Jacob n'est pas disponible ?**  
**- Il est sous une voiture. Pour la réparée bien sûr!**  
**- D'accord, est ce que vous pourriez lui transmettre un message ?**  
**- Oui bien sûr ! Je vous écoute, vous êtes madame ?**  
**- Downson, j'aurais besoin de Jacob pour une réparation d'urgence.**

**Tout en prenant note de ce qu'elle disait, je fis signe à Jacob de se préparer à partir. Depuis quand travaillait-il dans une société de dépannage ? J'avais vraiment manqué beaucoup de choses l'année dernière en rejoignant ma mère et mon ... beau-père à New-York. Mais j'étais revenue cet été. À cause d'un ... D'une histoire dont je m'efforçais de ne pas y penser. Mon cœur se serra et une bile me remonta dans la gorge. Je m'efforçais de la ravalée afin de ne rien laisser paraître. Je n'en avais encore parlé à personne. Ni à mon père ni à Jacob, Marianne, ma meilleure amie était la seule au courant. Je raccrochais et me mis à trembler, il fallait que je pense à autre chose avant que le trou dans ma poitrine se rouvre.**

**- Elena ? Eh oh ! Pourquoi tu trembles ? Tu as froid ? Déjà que tu as un t-shirt avec de longues manches sous cette chaleur !**  
**- Pour ta gouverne, réussis-je a lui répondre, j'ai un t-shirt à fine bretelle en dessous et ce que je porte par-dessus, donc ce que tu prends pour un simple haut à manche longue me permets de ne pas avoir chaud, il me garde au frais. Tiens une Downson à appeler.**

**Je me dépêchais de lui donner le message afin qu'il ne puisse pas remarquer que j'avais menti. Je m'en voulais mais je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que j'avais mis un manche longue afin qu'il ne remarque pas les bleus que j'avais aux bras... Je soufflais un bon coup.**  
**Jacob me demanda si je voulais l'accompagner pour le dépannage et n'ayant rien à faire, j'acceptais. Je lui proposais de prendre mon pick-up bleu afin d'aller plus vite, ce qu'il accepta volontiers. Je m'assis sur le siège passager et ce fut un Jacob tout sourire qui pris la place du conducteur une fois qu'il vu que je le laissais conduire. Après avoir mis ma ceinture, je posais mes pieds sur le tableau de bord.**

**- Au faite, depuis quand tu fais des dépannages ?**  
**- Ca fait quelques mois maintenant, ça me permets d'aller acheter les pièces dont j'ai besoin pour la Golf.**  
**- J'ai vraiment loupé beaucoup de choses, à commencer par ta poussée de croissance !**  
**- En effet !**  
**- Et Quil et Embry? Ils deviennent quoi? Lui demandais-je.**

**Durant le suite du trajet, il me décrivit les milles et une bêtise qu'ils avaient faite.**  
**20 minutes plus tard, on aperçut le vieux pick-up rouge en panne. Une jeune fille attendait assise à l'intérieur. Jacob se garais et la fille sortis de sa voiture.**

**- Tu l'as connaît ? Lui demandais-je.**  
**- Non, elle doit être nouvelle. Mais elle est plutôt pas mal, dit-il avec un sourire.**

**Je levais les yeux vers le ciel, il ne changera pas! Je sortis de la voiture en même temps que Jacob et observais la fille. Elle était brune aux cheveux assez long, elle portait un jean délavé et un t-shirt vert avec des converses.**

**- Bonjour, c'est Hélène Downson qui vous envoie?**  
**- Tout à fait Mlle, lui répondit Jacob avec une politesse étonnante.**  
**- Tiens tiens depuis quand tu dis Mlle au lieu de Mme ?**  
**- Voyons je suis toujours poli moi !**  
**- Je me disais bien que la terre ne tournait pas rond aujourd'hui! Bref tais-toi un peu et va faire ton boulot ! Répare lui sa voiture. Je m'appelle Elena et le gaillard trop grand, trop musclé et pas assez intelligent pour son âge s'appelle Jacob.**  
**- Moi c'est Isabella mais je préfère Bella.**  
**- Devenons tout de suite intime ma chère appelé moi Jake. Se présenta Jake en passant devant nous avec sa boîte à outils.**  
**- Ah je comprends ce que tu voulais dire quand tu as dit qu'il n'était pas assez intelligent pour son âge ! Me dit-elle.**

**Je sens qu'elle et moi on a bien s'entendre. Je lui rendis son sourire.**

**- Ce n'est qu'un tas de muscle avec une belle tête.**  
**- Eh les filles, nous coupa-t-il en soulevant le capot, en attendant c'est moi le mécano qui doit réparer vos voitures, et soit dit en passant merci Elena pour le compliment!**  
**- Ah ? Moi ? Je t'ai complimenté ? Les poules vont voir des dents leur pousser !**  
**- Ha ha, Bella, il s'est passé quoi avec ta voiture ?**  
**- Je ne sais pas, je ne lui ai rien fait, elle a commencé à faire de drôle de bruits et elle s'est coupée.**  
**- Tu comptes la changer un jour ? Lui dit-il après avoir regardé sous son capot, elle a l'air d'avoir déjà été bien rafistolée !**  
**- Oui, mais une nouvelle voiture couterais trop chère. Lui répondit-elle en rougissant.**

**Soudain je me sentis gênée d'avoir pris mon pick-up pour venir. Je rougis à mon tour.**

**- Tu n'auras qu'à me la ramener quand tu n'en as pas besoin.**  
**- Euh.. En quel honneur ?**  
**- Jacob rafistole, bricole et retape tout ce qui est vieux et a 4 roues. Lui expliquais-je.**  
**- En parlant de vieux, tu aurais bien besoin de te faire bricoler un peu Elena, les rides apparaissent ! Me taquine Jacob.**  
**- Retourne sur ton capot homme! Je parle avec une dame bien plus charmante et plus intéressante que toi! Ha les hommes, tu verras Bella ça fait un an que je suis partie mais je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont pas changé d'un pouce!**  
**- Donc toi aussi tu es un peu comme une nouvelle ?**  
**- Oui, j'étais partie à New-York avec ma mère qui s'est remariée après le divorce avec mon père mais bon ... Je me plais plus ici que là-bas. Et toi tu viens d'où ?**  
**- De Forks, un petit village pas très connus et perdu en Amérique.**  
**- Tu es venue avec tes parents?**  
**- Juste mon père et moi, mes parents ont eux aussi divorcés et mes grands-parents viennent de nous légués leur maison.**  
**- Oh! Pardon, toutes mes condoléances.**  
**- Merci et ce n'est pas un souci !**  
**- Bon bah j'ai l'impression qu'on a tous les trois un point commun, dit Jacob en venant vers nous s'essuyant les mains avec un chiffon.**  
**- Attention ça signifie que tu as réfléchis et je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner... Commentais-je.**

**En guise de réponse il me tira la langue.**

**- Bravo, belle maturité !**  
**- Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire Elena!**  
**- Bon les filles je peux parler ?**  
**- Nous t'écoutons entièrement, dis-je hilare.**  
**- Je viens de remarquer que nous avons un point en commun !**  
**- Qui est ? Demanda Bella.**  
**- Eh bien nous vivons tous qu'avec nos pères!**  
**- Ah bon? Répondit Bella.**  
**- J'ai perdu ma mère il y a quelques mois.**  
**- Oh...**

**Un silence s'installait. La lueur d'un tristesse immense s'installa dans les yeux de mon meilleur ami. Jacob, À quel point t'a mère te manquais ?**

**- Bon avant qu'on finisse tous les trois en larmes, Bella tu es en qu'elle classe ?**  
**- Dernière année de lycée.**  
**- Comme nous deux !**  
**- Encore une remarque Jacob ? Mais c'est la fin du monde dis donc !**

**Il fonça sur moi et me porta comme un sac à patate sur son épaule, je criais de surprise. Une seconde plus tard j'eus le souffle coupé, j'avais mal partout, mes bleus se réveillèrent tous en même temps et mes côtes me firent mal. Le contact me rappela un autre contact que j'avais mais beaucoup plus brusque. Le trou qui perçait ma poitrine depuis un moment s'ouvrit. Je me remis à trembler, la souffrance sortis de la cage dans laquelle je la cachais durant la journée. Des larmes s'accumulaient au bord de mes yeux.**  
**Jacob, comprenant que quelque chose n'allais pas me reposa immédiatement mais mes jambes me firent défaut et je tombais, heureusement Jake me retenait encore assez pour ne pas que je me fasse mal. Enfin pas plus que j'avais déjà.**

**- Elena ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas.**

**Il me prit le visage entre ses mains et me regardait d'un air tellement inquiet, anxieux et désolé que je m'en voulu d'avoir comparé son contact a celui de l'autre.**

**-Non, ne t'en fait pas. Je suis juste un peu fatigué ! Il faudrait qu'on rentre, il se fait tard et j'aimerais être en forme pour la rentrée !**

**J'essayais de faire mon plus beau sourire pour le convaincre et éviter plus de questions. En venant ici, je voulais juste oublier et pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. Mais ces marques sur mon corps me rappelaient toujours mon passé. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'espérais vraiment qu'avec la rentrée j'allais pouvoir effacer tous mes mauvais souvenirs. Il faut dire que j'aimais les études et que j'étais douée. Je voulais faire des études de médecine et je voulais postuler à Calgary dans une des meilleures écoles de médecine du Canada. De plus, je parlais bien français vu que ma mère venait de Strasbourg. C'était un plus pour rentrer dans cette école puisque Montréal est la seule région du Canada où on parle français. Mais j'espérais sincèrement que j'allais garder l'accent français beaucoup plus mélodieux que celui de Montréal.**  
**Jacob n'avait pas fini de réparer la voiture de Bella. Alors il lui proposa de la ramener chez elle avec ses courses et qu'il la finirait pour la semaine prochaine. Après quelques hésitations, elle accepta. Je lui proposais de la prendre chaque matin en voiture pour la ramener à l'école jusqu'à ce que sa voiture puisse à nouveau rouler.**

**_Ce premier chapitre vous plaît ?  
on l'espère !  
Merci d'avoir (au moins) lu jusqu'ici !_**

M&S


	2. Chapter 2 : La rentrée

POV BELLA

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin. J'étais encore fatigué, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit car je réfléchissais beaucoup à ce qui c'était passé la veille et à ma vie ne général.  
Ils étaient vraiment sympa ces deux-là. J'avais trouvé des amis même avant la rentrée, ce qui me soulageait beaucoup. J'étais plutôt une fille solitaire, non pas que j'aimais être seul mais je n'arrivais à me faire des amis. Souvent je recevais des remarques cinglantes de mes camarades. En effet, je me négligé un peu sur mon apparence et je n'avais pas vraiment de bon goût vestimentaire. Je ne me trouvais pas très belle, alors je me disais que quoi que je mettais ça ne changer rien : j'étais et je serais toujours la Bella insignifiante et maladroite. Par contre quand on me cherchait, on me trouvait ! Dans mon lycée à Forks, je n'avais qu'une seule et vraie amie, Angela. On s'était rencontré au collège, on voulait toutes les deux travaillé pour le journal de l'école. Évidemment, Angela était une photographe. Son besoin constant de me prendre en photo était lentement devenu tolérable au cours des années et maintenant, alors que nous étions au milieu de notre année de Première, je n'y prêtais même plus attention. Je ne me disputais plus avec elle à cause de cela même si c'était ridiculement ennuyeux; elle était ma meilleure amie et savait toujours comment me calmer. Nous étions vraiment des meilleures amies différentes l'une de l'autre. Alors que j'étais la fille têtue et susceptible qui ne pouvait pas marcher sur une surface plane sans trébucher, elle était plus calme et détendue. Elle était aussi extrêmement timide, c'est peut-être d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on s'entendait aussi bien. Angela était la seule chose qui me donner envie de rester à Forks.  
Je me levais rapidement, essayant de faire des efforts pour la toilette. Je pris en catimini un pantalon et une chemise blanche et j'arrangeai mes cheveux en chignon. J'espérais passer inaperçue en cours mais à peine tomber dans mes pensée qu'une voiture klaxonnait. Ce devait être surement Elena ! Je pris vite mon sac et partis en courant pour la rejoindre.

-Eh papa, j'y vais. Elena est là. On se parlera ce soir !  
-Et ton petit déjeuner ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu partes sans manger !  
-J'ai pas le temps ! Promis on le prendra la prochaine fois ensemble !

Charlie a toujours était avec moi un papa poule comme si j'étais encore une petite file. Pour lui, c'était important de ne louper aucun repas et de le prendre en famille. Il a toujours était au petit soin avec moi, il se sentait responsable de ne pas avoir pu m'offrir une belle vie et de ne pas pouvoir toujours me donner des conseils comme une mère le fait d'habitude. Je ne lui parlais jamais de mes problèmes à l'école car je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente coupable. Il faisait son maximum.

- Comme je savais que tu allais oublier de le prendre, je t'ai fait un sandwich. Tiens, prend-le.  
- Merci, papa d'amour ! A ce soir !  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon cœur !

Je mis le sandwich dans mon sac et je rentrais dans la voiture d'Elena.

-Coucou, comment ça va ?  
- Bien...  
- Pas trop anxieuse ?  
- Un peu  
- Ne t'en fait pas, Jacob sera là au cas où il y aurait un problème. Mais je pense que tout se passera très bien. Et en fait, tu es très belle, je trouve  
- C'est une blague ? Sans t'offenser, je pense que tu as besoin de lunette ! Je suis banale et c'est rien comparé à ta beauté ! Je ne te vais même pas à la cheville. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il doit y avoir une centaine de gars à tes pieds.

Elena était d'une beauté pure. Elle n'avait pas besoin de maquillage pour s'embellir : elle était juste parfaite avec ses beaux cheveux blonds qui tombait sur ses épaules et qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux gris. De plus, elle avait une très belle silhouette.

- NON ! Tu te trompes. De plus je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Je préfère être discrète.  
- Alors, on est deux !

Je voyais que ma remarque ne lui avait pas trop plu. Peut-être que j'étais allé trop loin ou alors étais-ce autre chose. Je sentais qu'elle n'allait pas trop bien alors j'ai préféré ne pas pousser le bouchon plus loin.

- Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai un peu peur. Ça fait un an que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans ce lycée même si je connais les recoins par cœur. On pourra se soutenir mutuellement. J'espère vraiment qu'on aura des cours ensemble !  
- Moi aussi !

Elena garait la voiture devant le lycée où se trouvait tout un attroupement de jeunes qui était content de se retrouver.

-Ce lycée est magnifique ! Il fait quatre fois celui de Forks !  
-Ouai, t'a raison, miss. De plus l'enseignement est vraiment de bonne qualité. Je l'ai vraiment regretté quand j'habitais avec ma mère.  
- Ah voilà Monsieur le Beau Gosse qui arrive

Jacob était en train de garer sa moto ! Je voyais bien qu'il tapait dans l'œil d'Elena mais bien sûr, je le gardais bien pour moi ! Et puis de toute façon, il fallait bien dire qu'il était hyper canon.

-Salut, les princesses !  
-Tu aurais pu faire un effort pour la rentrée !  
-Quoi ?  
-Tes vêtements, tu ne changeras donc jamais !

Bien que je ne sache pas vraiment comment m'habiller, je ne pouvais que donner raison à Elena, Jacob était pire que moi. Il portait un jean troué avec un T-shirt délavé.

-Et oui, je suis toujours le même, content que tu l'ai remarqué, choupette !

Tous les trois, nous rentrâmes dans le lycée pour la voir la secrétaire afin qu'elle nous donne nos emplois du temps !

-J'ai cours de mathématiques avec toi ce matin ! S'exalta Elena à mon attention  
-Génial !  
-Et comme d'habitude, je dois me taper le cours de maths sans Elena, l'experte dans cette matière. Rajouta Jacob.  
-Et oui, il faudra cette fois-ci que tu comptes sur ta tête pour les interrogations. Je ne pourrais plus te filer les réponses comme dans le temps.  
-Mouai, je me débrouillerai, t'en fait pas. J'ai toujours un tour dans son sac pour me sortir d'affaire.  
- Et heureusement, vu que tu as tendance à toujours te mettre dans le pétrin. Tu devrais faire plus attention parce que même si mon père t'apprécie tu sais qu'il est le chef de la police et qu'il a un œil sur toi depuis le dernier incident !  
- Quel incident ? Demandai-je  
-Je te raconterais plus tard ! Maintenant, on doit aller en cours, répondit Elena.  
-On se rejoint à la cantine, les filles !

On rentrait en classe de mathématiques et je me mis de suite à côté d'Elena sans même regarder les personnes autour de moi.  
, notre professeur de mathématique paraissait assez strict. Il nous fit un speech sur le programme de l'année dans sa matière et on reprit les bases pour être sûr que tout le monde était au niveau. J'avais un peu du mal parce qu'à Forks, on n'avait pas eu le temps de finir le programme. De plus, j'avais des lacunes. Elena me proposa de me faire des cours de soutien de temps en temps, ce que j'acceptai. Je n'aimais pas vraiment l'école. Ce qui me passionnait, c'était le français, l'histoire, les langues et la photographie. Les autres matières ne m'intéressaient pas. Je n'étais pas du genre très bosseuse pourtant j'avais plutôt de bon résultats sauf tous ce qui touchait aux matières scientifiques où j'étais une vrai catastrophe.  
La cloche sonna, ce qui annonçait la fin du cours.

-Viens, on rejoint Jacob à la cantine, me dit Elena.  
- Vas y déjà, je dois aller au toilette !  
-Tu sais où la cantine se trouve ?  
- oui, je crois que je l'ai aperçue en venant  
-ok, on te garde une place !  
-Merci !

Je sortis lentement des toilettes quand je vis des filles qui me toisaient du regard.

-Hey la nouvelle entendis-je derrière moi.  
-Regarde son look, Jessica? Elle ne sait même pas s'habiller. Tu as perdu ton sens de la mode ou quoi ? Compléta une autre voix.  
-Intelligent... Très original, rigolais-je sarcastiquement.

Les deux filles m'observèrent, confuses, avant de se détourner, repoussant leur cheveux par-dessus leurs épaules. Je me tournai pour m'éloigner et dérapai sur mon lacet, génial...juste un autre jour normal au paradis.  
J'avais vraiment envie de rentrer à la maison aujourd'hui, sécher les cours. J'avais l'impression que ce que je vivais à Forks allait continuer ici et franchement j'étais vraiment déprimé pour la journée mais je ne pouvais pas planter mes deux amis qui m'attendaient à la cantine. Alors que je sortais de ma transe, je me cognai et manquai de tomber à nouveau.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, dis-je timidement alors que des points blancs dansaient devant mes yeux.  
- Pas autant que moi, tu devrais faire plus attention répondit d'une manière hautain la voix du garçon que j'avais cogné.

Ma vue s'éclaircit peu à peu, juste le temps de lui répondre et de partir en courant

- T'es un gros naze ! Lui lançais-je

J'eu juste le temps de l'apercevoir avant de rejoindre mes amis. Il était plutôt charmant mais il méritait ce que je lui avais dit. Il avait de ces manières de s'adresser au gens comme si il était supérieur aux autres.

Je m'assis à côté d'Elena et en face de Jacob. Ces altercations m'avaient coupe l'appétit. J'écoutais les bribes de paroles entre mes deux amis mais je n'étais pas très concentré. Puis je me rappelai qu'Elena ne m'avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé avec Jacob

- Au fait, tu parlais de quel incident avant? Demandai-je. Est-ce que ...  
- Ah non, ça devait rester entre nous Elena. Me coupa Jacob.  
- Ton égo doit bien en prendre un coup de temps en temps. Répliqua Elena après avoir bu un verre d'eau.  
- Ok, mais alors résume.  
- Voilà, un soir Jacob était partis pour participer à un rassemblement illégal de course à moto. Mon père a été appelé d'urgence pour arrêter cette course et il a cru voir Jacob là-bas. Le lendemain il lui a posé la question et Jacob a bien sur nié mais depuis ce jour mon père le garde à l'œil. Je crois qu'il ne l'a pas cru.  
-Alors, maintenant quand j'y vais j'essaye de me faire discret et de ne pas me faire repérer lorsque je sors de la maison car Elena habite juste en face de moi et son père jette toujours des coups d'œil de sa fenêtre pour me surveiller.  
- Mais t'es recherché! Dis donc! Me moquai-je.

Puis je perdis le fil de la conversation, il venait d'apparaître dans mon champ de vision.

Pour qui se prenait-il ce garçon? J'entendais encore ces paroles: "pas autant que moi!". Mais il se comportait vraiment comme le dernier des abrutis. Je ne voulais pas le voir et j'espérais que je n'aurais aucun cours avec lui. Je le pris entrain de m'observer ce qui me mît vraiment dans l'embarras. Je n'aimais pas être le centre d'attention.

- c'est qui ce gars qui est entrain de m'observer? Demandais-je  
- ah lui? Dit il en se retournant.  
- Ne le regarde pas, ça se fait pas idiot! Malgré ma contestation il était trop tard, toi et la discrétion...  
- on s'en fou de toute manière tout le monde les regarde tout le temps. C'est Edward Cullen, un des garçons très populaires du lycée. Sa famille est riche. Il fait partie de la haute société.  
- pardon ? La quoi ? Demanda Elena.  
- c'est juste des gamins pourris gâtée qui se prennent pour la haute bourgeoisie du lycée ils pensent que tout leur appartient.  
- vu comme tu en parle, je pari que tu ne les supportes pas, très cher Jacob, ajouta Elena.  
- oh oui je les adore ! Pour eux ceux qui n'ont pas la même prestance font partie de la basse société. Moi par exemple. C'est qu'une bande .. De crétins. Si tu as un problème avec l'un des leur tu es sur d'avoir tout le reste a dos !  
- ils ont l'air charmant, commentai-je.

Malgré ce que Jacob racontais je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder à nouveau dans la direction d'Edward. Ses cheveux cuivre décoiffés et ses yeux émeraude me renforça dans l'idée provocatrice qu'il m'inspirait. Je détournais mon regard de lui et terminais de manger mon déjeuner.

- Vous avez Biologie ? Leur demandais-je.  
- Non on a physique chimie ! Répondit Elena toute excitée.  
- Ah non.. Je vais me retrouver toute seule...  
- Allez deux petites heures ce n'est pas la mort non plus! Me dit Jacob.  
- Je ne connais personne...  
- Ce sera l'occasion de te faire des amis Bella ! Jake grouille, si mes souvenirs sont bons mieux vaut être à l'heure !

Je partis désespérément vers la salle de classe toute seule. Je m'assis tout au fond de la classe afin que personne n'ai l'occasion de m'épuiser pendant le cours. Le cours commença et Mr Howins commença à se présentait quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Bonjour, Mr Howins. Je m'excuse de mon retard.  
- On ne s'excuse pas soi-même Mr Cullen. Répliqua le professeur.  
- Je vous prie de m'excuser! Maintenant puis-je prendre place? Dit il d'une manière arrogante

Et là, je le vis entrer dans la salle de classe. Pas lui, pitié. Je me fis toute petite sur la chaise. Malheureusement, la seule place libre restante se trouvait être celle à ma gauche et par conséquent, lui la, ce mis a côté de moi sans un seul regard en restant le plus loin possible de moi.  
Un fille brune devant nous se retourna, l'observation d'un air dégoûter avant de se trouver vers Mon voisin avec un magnifique sourire.

- Salut Edward, fit elle d'une voix mielleuse.  
- Salut Jessica.  
- Ça te gêne pas d'être assis à côté de .. Ça ? Ajouta Jessica en me regardant à nouveau.

Je commençais à rougir de colère, je venais de me rende compte que cette Jessica était la même que j'avais rencontré juste avant midi. Vu sa robe et ses nombreux accessoires, sans oublier sa coiffure parfaite, elle devait sûrement faire partie de la haute société comme avait expliqué Jacob à midi. Garce mal élevée va. Je décidais de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu et de l'ignorent.

- et toi Jess comment va ton nouveau nez ? Lui répondit-il.

Choc, aurait-il pris ma défense à l' instant? Elle se retourna et le cours commença. Je me rendus compte que j'avais déjà étudié ce chapitre, j'entrepris de remercier mon voisin.

- euh.. Merci..  
- mais y'as pas de quoi. Au faite, simple question, tu t'es mal réveillée ce matin ou tu es née avec deux pieds gauches ?  
- toujours aussi poli à ce que je vois, lui dis-je piquée au vif.  
- tu ne me connais pas.  
- toi non plus.

Je me retournais et regardais à nouveau le prof. Et dire que je pensais qu'il y aurait pu avoir une once de sympathie dans son crâne!

- Jacob avait raison! Murmurai-je malheureusement trop fort.  
- Tu parles de Jacob Black ? Ce n'est pas une référence. Me répondit Edward.  
- Ah parce que tu penses en être une toi?  
- je suis déjà meilleur que lui...  
- par ta bonté ? Ou par ta connerie ? Le coupais-je, Ah non j'ai trouvé tu es bien plus modeste que lui voyons.  
- Charmante ma nouvelle voisine cette année on dirait une emmerdeuse.  
- et de première classe ! Tu devrais connaître, tu as l'air d'être maître dans cet art.

Je le laissais bouche bée. Enfin.. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer puisque le prof passait devant nous afin de nous distribuer nos livres de biologie. Le reste du cours se passa en silence, sans aucun autre échange avec mon si désagréable voisin.  
La fin du cours arriva enfin et je me dépêchais de prendre mes affaires et de sortir du cours, mais à peine avais-je dépassé la porte que quelqu'un m'attrapais par le bras. Je me retournais afin de voir qui c'était. C'était Edward.  
Dit bonjour aux emmerdes Bella !

- euh... Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?  
- évidement sinon je ne te tiendrais pas le bras.  
- en parlant de mon bras tu veux bien le lâcher ? J'ai une amie qui m'attend.  
- je voulais juste... Pardon, j'ai juste du mal avec les nouvelles têtes, autant c'est dur pour eux de s'intégrer mais pour moi c'est dur de les intégrer.  
- Si c'est si dur pour toi, n'essaye pas de m'intégrer alors, je ne t'ai rien demandé.  
- non attends. On pourrait recommencer à zéro? S'il te plaît ?

Je soupirais. Quel crétin, mais un beau crétin quand même. Voyant que je ne répliquais pas, il prit mon silence pour un oui et c'est tout sourire qu'il me tendit sa main. Afin qu'il n'est pas l'air trop con, enfin plus qu'il ne l'était déjà je lui tendus également la mienne.

- Edward Cullen, ton méprisable voisin de Biologie.  
- Bella Swan, ta gentille camarade de Bio.  
- Je suis ravi.  
- Et moi de même, répondis-je ironiquement.  
- Allez Bella je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je suis juste venu m'excuser et faire connaissance avec toi.  
- Que de belles paroles sortant d'une si mauvaise bouche, dit une personne avant que j'en eu le temps de lui répondre.

Je me retournais afin de m'assurer que j'avais bien reconnu cette voix. En effet, c'était bien Jacob.

- Elena t'attends Bella, j'espère que tu n'as pas d'ennuis avec ce.. Mec.  
- euh..  
- Toujours autant de politesse Black a ce que je vois, l'été ne t'as pas arrangé.  
- - Edward, tu veux bien arrêter de t'en prendre à mon ami ? Lui dis-je en vain car au même moment Jacob parla  
- C'est sûr que pour toi il a été bénéfique toujours la même tronche et ce méprisable ton sarcastique. À ta place je ne serais pas si sûr de toi.  
- Va au fond de ta pensée, pour le peu qu'il t'en reste, le menaça Edward.  
- Les gars, ça suffit..  
- Y en as pas vraiment besoin tu sais où je veux en venir, répliqua Jacob en se rapprochant de lui.

Alors que j'allais à nouveau tenter de les calmer, un professeur ou je ne sais trop quel adulte pris l'initiative d'intervenir. Ne souhaitant pas attirer encore plus l'attention, il leur demanda de le suivre dans son bureau pour être au calme. Je remarquais alors que foule de lycéens c'étaient arrêter et avaient formé un cercle autour de nous trois. Moi qui avais horreur d'être le centre d'attention j'étais gâtée aujourd'hui!  
Avant de partir Jacob me demanda d'avertir Elena de ces qui venait de se passer et qu'elle m'attendait sur le parking dans la voiture. Je pris la direction de la sortie aussitôt afin d'échapper aux regards de tous, ce qui ne fut pas dur étant donné qu'ils laissaient un espace. 1 m entre eux et moi. Du genre j'ai la galle ne m'approcher pas !  
Sacrée journée.


	3. Chapter 3 : Pari et Courses

_**Bonjour ! **_

_**Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Celui-ci c'est principalement Missa qui l'as écris, vu qu'elle avais eu l'idée des courses.. J'en dirais pas plus ! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre et encore plus ceux que l'on as déjà écris ! **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

_**Missa et Shigaru**_

PDV EDWARD  
J'avais réussi peut-être à mettre Bella dans ma poche. Je sortis du bureau et lui fis mon plus beau sourire quand mon portable sonna !

- Alors mon vieux, comment tu vas ?  
- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme cela ! Et oui, sa va ! Répondis-je à Mike Newton  
- Alors tu penses que tu vas réussir ton pari ?  
- Tu appelles parce que tu as peur de perdre tes 500 € mis en jeu ? Lui demandais-je  
FLASH BACK

Ben dis donc, Edward, on dirait que t'es en colère ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon pote ? Me demanda Mike alors que je m'asseyais à côté de lui à la cantine  
- Une fille m'est rentrée dedans et en plus elle a eu le culot de m'insulter ! M'exténuai-je  
- C'est qui ? Une nouvelle sûrement, parce que sinon elle n'aurait jamais fait ça! Me questionna Mike  
- C'est la fille assis en face de Jacob !répondis-je  
- Celle là elle me plaît avec ses longs cheveux blonds ! Je me la ferais bien un de ces quatre ! Rétorqua Mike.

Je me retournais pour suivre le regard sur lequel mon ami posait le regard! Il flash ait sur Elena. Ça faisait depuis 1 an que l'on ne l'avait pas revu. Elle était vraiment belle et il fallait être un idiot pour ne pas le remarquer. Elle s'était embellie mais elle traînait toujours avec cette imbécile de Jacob. Je tournais mon regard quand j'aperçu la fille qui m'était rentré dedans entrain de m'observer tout en parlant avec Jacob. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, j'eu un choc. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté pendant un instant. Elle devait être nouvelle car je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Elle me déstabilisait et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Personne ne me faisait cet effet d'habitude.

- Eh mec, ça va? Me sortit de mes pensées  
- Mais non, ce n'est pas celle-là ! C'est la fille à coté d'elle ! Répliquait-je un perdu dans ma contemplation  
- Ah, tant mieux ! Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir un peu pimenté l'année scolaire ?  
- T'entends quoi par là ? Demandais-je intéressé.  
- Cette fille a besoin d'apprendre une petite leçon et de savoir qu'on ne s'attaque à la «High Society » de Calgary et surtout pas au Cullen.  
- Et quelle est ton idée ?  
- Tu la pousse à sortir avec toi, tu en apprends un peu plus sur elle en la poussant à faire des confidences puis tu la largues à la façon Cullen en dévoilant tous ces petits secrets!  
- Mike, je ne sais pas... Sortir avec elle va nuire à ma réputation ! Dis-je en hésitant. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait à la tête? Je n'allais tout de même pas sortir avec une fille de ce genre, maladroite, banale, arrogante et d'autant plus qu'elle est de la « Low society » !  
- Mais pas du tout, surtout quand tout le monde comprendra que tu vas a donner une bonne leçon. - Mais je comprends, mec, tu défiles tout de suite parce que tu sais que tu n'es pas capable de lui plaire ou que ta peur de te prendre une pelle. Ricana-t-il  
- Bien sur que j'en suis Cap. Pour qui me prends-tu ? M'offusquais-je  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un petit pari ?  
- Avec plaisir ! De plus ces temps-ci je m'ennui, j'ai besoin de quelque chose de nouveau. Marmonnais-je.  
- Ouais, parce que tu t'es fait toutes les filles ici, rigola Mike en scannant la pièce.  
- La plupart, ouais, acquiesçais-je en regardant moi aussi. D'après ce que je vois.  
- Tu n'as pas eu Isabella Swan, dit Mike en regardant dans sa direction.  
- C'est quoi le pari ? Ça m'a l'air marrant...j'pourrais te prouver que tu as tord, ajoutais-je.  
- Okay, je te parie que tu ne peux pas sortir avec Isabella Swan et pouvoir dévoiler tous ces petits secrets avant la fin de l'année... me défia Mike  
- 500 € ! le coupai-je  
- Marché conclu ! Ria-t-il  
FIN FLASH BACK

PDV BELLA  
Elena me ramena à la maison. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup car j'étais perdue dans mes pensés. Je réfléchissais à ce qui s'était passé en cours. Je me demandais qui était vraiment Edward. Il me répugnait et m'intriguait en même temps. Il voulait repartir sur de nouvelles bases mais pouvons-t-on faire confiance à ce genre de personnes? Je voulais comme même en apprendre plus sur lui ! Je me posais tellement de question que je faillis ne pas entendre Elena qui me parlait

- Quoi ? Demandais-je  
- Tu es dans la Lune ? Tu ne m'écoutais pas, j'ai l'impression !  
- Je suis vraiment désolée !  
- Je disais que Jacob nous propose de sortir ce soir, comme c'est vendredi. De façon de profiter bien de cette fin de semaine avant de commencer les cours parce qu'avec les devoirs et les examens qui vont suivre ...  
- Je ne sais pas …. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de sortir ! et en plus mon père ne me laissera jamais !  
- Ecoute, moi aussi je ne sors pas souvent mais je pense qu'il faudrait fêter en bonne et du forme notre amitié et en apprendre un peu plus sur chacun ! Tu ne crois pas ? Et puis les parents ne sont pas obligés de le savoir. On est bientôt majeur, Non ? Me déballa-t-elle d'une seule traite !  
- Oui ….. Acquiesçais-je peu convaincue. Tu sais où Jacob nous emmène ?  
- Aucune idée, il a dit que c'était une surprise !

Elena me déposa à la maison.

- On te cherche pour 23 h à trois pâtés de la maison pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ton père? T'en fait pas, il y aura aucuns problèmes !Me rassura-t-elle.  
- Oui, 23 h précise ! Sans faute ! Répondis-je.

Peut être que ça me ferait du bien de changer un peu d'air et de changer mes habitudes même si j'étais un peu anxieuse.  
Elena m'avait ramené à la maison après l'école et j'avais pris le repas avec mon père. Je lui avais dit que je voulais me coucher tôt car j'étais fatiguée. J'étais dans mon lit espérant que mon père allait bientôt s'endormir. J'avais rendez-vous à 23h avec Elena, Jacob et son meilleur ami Seth à quelque pâté de chez moi. Nous voulions fêter notre amitié et ce premier jour de rentrée. Il était 22h45 et je n'avais toujours pas entendu mon père montait les escaliers pour se coucher dans sa chambre. Je me levais précipitamment pour m'habiller. Je pris un foulard que je mis autour de mon cou pour ne pas avoir froid et arrangea mes cheveux en queue de cheval. Comme je n'avais pas le temps, je mis le pantalon au-dessus de mon short et pris une chemise blanche et des ballerines. J'ouvrais la porte de ma chambre tout doucement et descendait les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Mon cœur battait très vite, je n'avais jamais fait un coup pareil à mon père. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il apprenne que je sortais le soir derrière son dos car son cœur était fragile et un jour j'avais failli le perdre. Le médecin m'avait dit que je devais m'assurer à ce qu'il se repose souvent et qu'il n'apprenne pas de mauvaise nouvelle brusquement, ce qui aurait des répercussions sur sa santé. A cette pensée, j'étais à deux doigts de me raviser et d'appeler Elena que je restais à la maison. Je vis mon père affalait sur le canapé entrain de ronfler devant la télé qui était toujours allumé. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et sortais discrètement de la maison. Je rejoignais mes compagnons qui m'attendais pas loin de chez moi. Seth et Jacob était chacun sur leur moto et Bella se tenait sur celle de Jacob derrière lui.

-Je te présente Seth, mon meilleur ami, Bella ! Me présenta Jacob à Seth  
-Enchanté, Bella ! Me salua Seth en me tendant une poignée de main.  
-Moi, de même ! Répondis-je timidement en tendant la mienne.  
-Jacob m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! me dit-il en me scrutant. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait l'air vraiment sympa mais la façon dont il me regardait me déstabilisait.  
-J'espère de rien de compromettant ? Demandai-je un peu gênée en envoyant un regard noir à Jacob qui se mit à rigoler.  
-Non ! Ne t'en fait pas ! Mais je vois qu'il a omis de me précisai ta beauté ! Je me mis à rougir.  
-Arrête, Seth ! Tu ne vois pas que tu l'embête ! Me sauva Elena en voyant mon embarras.  
-Je vous emmène quelque part ! Je vous expliquerai en route. On risque d'être en retard ! Bella, monte derrière Seth ! Dit Jacob en se retournant vers moi.

Je m'exécutais sans un mot. Sur le chemin, il nous expliqua qu'il nous emmena à une course de moto illégale. Au début, Elena et moi nous rouspétâmes mais il promit que l'on ne ferait que regarder bien que Seth aurait bien voulu y participer. Même si j'avais un peur, je n'étais pas contre l'idée. J'étais plutôt excitée. Je ne me reconnaissais plus mais j'étais heureuse. C'était le principal. Ça faisait depuis longtemps que ne me sentais pas aussi bien après toute ces années où je m'étais renfermée sur moi-même à cause de …. Jacob me sortit de mes pensées.

-C'est une course illégale et un jeu très dangereux. Il y souvent des blessés. La course a lieu tous les vendredis soirs. Chaque motard doit avoir une siamoise derrière lui. On appelle comme cela les filles qui participe à cette course car elles ne font plus qu'un avec leur partenaire. Les garçons sont sur la moto et la fille doit se mettre derrière son dos. Ils doivent s'attacher les deux au niveau du bassin avec une ceinture. Les garçons doivent faire 5 tours autour du stade et le premier qui gagne reçoit l'honneur et l'approbation de tous les autres. Tous les six mois, un grand challenge est organisé entre tous les gagnants des précédentes courses et le gagnant reçoit 5000 €.  
-Et d'où vient cet argent ? Demandai-je intriguée  
-Des paris ! Répondis-t-il tout excité

Nous arrivâmes au lieu où se tenait cette course. C'était majestueux et en même temps effrayant. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Tout le monde criait à tue-tête que l'on ne s'entendait pas. Certains faisait des paris, d'autres cherchaient des partenaires pour faire la cours, d'autres encore se bagarrait ou étaient soûls. Je me perdis dans la contemplation du décor et des motos si impressionnante quand j'entendis derrière moi une voix familière.

-Mais ça alors, c'est qu'elle est là notre féroce petite panthère ? Me surprend Edward derrière moi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Lui aussi participait à des courses illégales ? Il avait un de ses regards défiants qui m'a agaçait au plus haut point. J'avais envie de le gifler pour qu'il en prenne un peu pour son ego. On venait à peine de faire la paix entre nous, qu'il m'agaçait déjà.

Je me retournais et le vis sur sa moto à coté de Jessica qui me toisait du regard. Pas celle-là pensai-je !

-Laisse la tranquille ! T'as pas d'autres chats à fouetter ! Me défend Jacob  
-Tu es venue me voir courir ou quoi ? Me lança Edward sarcastiquement en ignorant Jacob  
-C'est parce qu'elle ignorait qu'elle te trouverait ici ! Répondis-je agacée.  
-Alors pourquoi t'es rouge comme une tomate, fillette ? Me titilla-t-il.  
-C'est juste parce que tu me fais rire ! Ajoutai- je d'une manière arrogante.  
-Ah ouai ? Tu veux monter derrière moi ? Me défia Edward.  
-Jamais de la vie ! Répondis-je  
-Edward, toi tu m'emmènes ? Lança Jessica avec son plus beau sourire  
-Monte ! Répondis Edward à Jessica. Quand t'arrêtera d'avoir peur, tu pourras enfin t'amuser ! Me toisa Edward ce qui me glaça le sang. D'un côté il n'avait pas tort mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Je n'en n'avais jamais parlé à personne ...  
En plus tu n'as même pas de ceinture. Cette place est réservée au siamoise alors ou tu cours ou tu dégages! S'énerva Jessica.

Sale peste, pensai-je. J'étais vraiment en colère contre Jessica et Edward. . Étais-ce de la jalousie envers Jessica? Non, pas possible !De la haine contre Edward ? Ou plutôt parce qu'il avait touché un point sensible ? Mais reprend-toi, Bella voyons, pensai-je! Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à garder mon calme.

-Espèce de petite Loubarde de Faubourg ! Échappais-je sans le vouloir mais j'étais tellement furieuse contre elle  
-Qu'est-ce que t'a dit ? Hurla Jessica  
-J'ai dit que j'attendais mon tour ! Répondis-je en haussant le ton  
-Edward, mon foulard ! Espèce de.. Hurlais-je sans pouvoir finir ma phrase.

Edward avait arraché le foulard de mon cou et était partis se ranger sur la ligne de départ avec Jessica derrière lui qui en profitait pour bien serrer Edward contre elle !

Je n'en pouvais plus d'être regardée comme la fille minable. Il fallait que ça change même si ça impliquait de dépasser mes limites. La colère l'emporta sur ma raison. J'avais une idée bien précise de ce que j'allais faire pour mettre la pâtée à cette garce de Jessica. Je me retournais vers Seth, Jacob et Elena.

- Elena, donne-moi ta ceinture ! L'apostrophai-je

Je n'attendis même pas qu'elle me réponde, que je lui défis la ceinture qui entourait sa robe.

-Mais tu ne vas tout de même pas participer à cette foutu course ! C'est dangereux ! De plus, il te faut un conducteur avec une moto ! Me prévins Jacob  
-Allez, monte ! Il faut bien qu'on défende ton honneur ! Me lança Seth sur sa moto. Il désigna la place derrière lui et je me mis derrière lui.  
-Non ni va pas ! Tu es folle ! Me supplia Elena  
-J'ai pas le choix ! Dis-je solennellement. Je n'avais plus peur tellement j'étais déterminée.  
-Bonne chance ! Elena me serra dans les bras en voyant qu'elle ne pouvait me dissuader de changer d'avis.  
-Fais attention à elle, Seth ! Interpella Jacob à son meilleur ami.  
-T''inquiète, je m'en occupe ! Répondis Seth

Je me mis derrière lui et nous nous mettions devant la ligne de départ. Nous étions à côté d'Edward et Jessica. Edward me toisait du regard avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il faisait le fière en tripotant son accélérateur qui faisait un bruit d'enfer. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attendais et je sentais l'adrénaline montait en moi. Puis j'entendis un hautparleur qui annonçait le commencement de la course

-A vos places les siamoises ! Hurla le haut-parleur

Je regardais les filles qui participaient à la cours descendre de la moto de leur compagnon et se mettre debout derrière la moto. Je fis de même ne sachant pas ce qu'il fallait faire. J'étais effrayée et encore c'était un euphémisme! Chacune, nous avons dégainé nos ceintures et nous nous mirent derrière nos motards dos à dos en prenant soin de mettre la ceinture autour de nos deux corps. Je fis un double nœud autour de Seth et moi en espérant qu'elle tiendrait sinon c'était la chute assurée pour moi ! Heureusement que Seth ne pouvait pas me voir de face car j'avais envie de vomir. Mais je ne voulais pas revenir sur ma décision et nous faire honte !

-A vos marre, près, partez !

Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre et les gens criaient de tous les sens pour supporter leurs favoris !

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Ahhhhhh ! Je hurlais !

C'était excitant mais en même temps j'avais la frousse de ma vie. Je croyais que j'allais mourir. Je priais intérieurement que Dieu me pardonne et qu'il prenne soin de mon père.

-Et la course continue ! Continua le haut-parleur.

Je fermais les yeux car je voyais flou ! J'essayais de reprendre ma respiration car je n'avais plus d'air mais c'était très difficile.

-Dernière tour de la course !

Nous étions sur la dernière ligne droite. Nous étions en troisième position et Edward était juste derrière nous !

-Allez, fonce, fonce ! Cria Edward à sa moto.

Puis tout à coup, un accident se produisit : les deux motos devant nous s'était rentré dedans. Nous nous arrêtâmes tous et un attroupement de jeunes se mirent à courir pour porter secours

-Appelez l'ambulance tout de suite ! Criai-je en pleurant.

Tout un coup, des lumières se mirent à apparaître de partout. C'était la police. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Un policier se jeta sur moi. Je n'avais pas la force de me débattre après toutes ces émotions. Puis je vis Edward qui cogna le policier et me libéra de son emprise.

-Vas-y monte, monte derrière moi ! Me cria Edward. Je me mis sur la moto et il démarra. La police était à nos trousses.  
-Les photos, il faut cacher la plaque d'immatriculation ! Dit Edward

Je mis mon gilet derrière la moto pour couvrir la plaque.

Ils vont nous rattraper ! J'étais apeurée. Heureusement j'avais pu voir que Elena et Jacob avait pu partir à temps ! Au moins je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour eux. Par contre, je n'avais pas vu Seth. J'espère qu'il n'avait pas été pris !  
-Allez maintenant cache toi ici ! Je reviendrai te chercher tout à l'heure quand je les aurais semés. Me pressa Edward

Je descendis vite de la moto et me mis de côté. Heureusement que c'était la nuit car quand la police passa devant moi pour rattraper Jacob, ils ne me virent pas. Je chercher un coin pour me cacher quand soudain je tombais dans un mini fossé.

-Bella ? Bella ? Me chercha Jacob  
-Je suis là ! Dis-je sans bouger de là où je me trouvais  
-Où ça ?  
-Ici ! Lui répondis-je levant la main du fossé où j'étais tombé.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant  
-C'est que … il y a un chien énorme là-bas derrière et il n'a pas de muselière. Bredouillais-je pas trop fière de mon mensonge.  
-Aucun chien à l'horizon! Rigola-t-il en se retournant  
-De toute façon je ne peux pas sortir ! Essayais-je timidement  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Parce que j'ai honte !  
-Si tu ne sors pas, moi je me casse ! S'impatienta Edward en allumant sa moto  
-Non, attends ! Criai-je de peur qu'il ne me laisse. Je sortis du fossé toute sale.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Tu t'es couverte de boue ?  
-C'est du fumier. Affirmai-je honteusement  
-C'est du fumier, ça ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! C'est vraiment trop beau pour être vrai ! Se moqua Edward  
-Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance. Tes promesses n'ont aucune valeur ! Me fâchai-je en voulant monter sur sa moto.  
-Et, où tu vas comme ça ? Me retins Edward par le bras.  
-Je monte sur la moto !  
-Tu es folle ou quoi ! Tu ne montes pas sur ma moto couverte de boue !  
-Non mais tu plaisante là ? Répondis-je ahuri. Il ne voulait tout de même pas que je me déshabille.  
-Non ! Tient, si tu veux je te laisse mon blouson et tu te couvres avec. Mais d'abord tu enlèves tes vêtements répugnant parce que comme tu es là tu ne montes pas sur ma moto !dit-il en me tendant son blouson.  
Je me résignai en voyant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Je marchai un peu plus loin pour me changer.  
-Je te jure que si tu te retournes, je te saute dessus et je te barbouille de fumier. Et moi, je tiens mes promesses !

J'enlevais mon haut. Je remerciai le ciel mentalement que par erreur j'avais enfilé mes vêtement sur un débardeur et un short. Alors que j'enlevai mon pantalon, j'aperçus Edward en train de se retourner pour me déshabiller du regard.

-Ne regarde pas ! Lui hurlai-je  
-Mais ce que tu peux être prétentieuse. Ça ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. J'apprécierais que tu te dépêche un peu !  
-T'a du culot comme même ! Lui répondis-je ahuri alors que j'étais en train d'enfiler son blouson. En voulant m'asseoir sur sa moto pour qu'il me ramène, je le pris en flagrant délit de me dévisageait dans le rétroviseur.  
-T'es qu'un porc répugnant dégueulasse, t'es qu'un gros lourdaud ! L'agressai-je en lui sautant dessus.  
-Je ne me suis pas retourné, non ? Et puis, faut dire que t'a un sacré joli derrière ? Me toisa Edward malicieusement  
-J'ai envie de te tartiner la figure de fumier ! Je lui assénai un coup quand un chien fit son apparition et nous poursuivait en aboyant  
-Chut, chut mais ce n'est pas un chien enragé que j'entends ?rigola Edward en essayant de me faire peur !  
-Démarre, Démarre ! Hurlai-je. J'avais peur des chiens et de plus si ce même chien vous aboyez dessus comme un malade.  
-Lève tes jambes. Lève-les sinon il va te mordre ! Se moqua Edward en démarrant la moto.

Je le serrais aussi fort que je pouvais pour ne pas tomber et posait ma tête contre son dos. Il dégageait une chaleur qui vous réchauffait le cœur mais je me demandais bien comment car il était en T-shirt vu qu'il m'avait passé son blouson. Nous roulions sur la route principale mais il n'y avait pas une seule voiture, un seul bruit. Seul celui de la moto couvrait la ville comme si le temps s'était arrêté et que le moment était unique. Sur le trajet personne ne dit mot mais profiter de l'instant même. Son odeur m'inhalait et je me perdis dans la contemplation de son corps. Il était musclé mais pas trop et plutôt séduisant. Pendant un instant j'étais sous son charme et j'aurais voulu rester dans cette position encore pour longtemps. Edward s'arrêta. Nous étions arrivés chez moi. Mais comment savait-il que j'habitais ici ? Je ne lui avais pas dit ! Je descendis de sa moto et le surpris à me contempler. Je ne savais pas quoi dire un peu intimidée.

-Merci de m'avoir ramené. Lui-dis-je timidement  
-Alors, je passe te prendre demain. A quelle heure ça t'arrange ? Ironisa-t-il. Voilà Edward l'orgueilleux qui se la ramène de nouveau.  
-Bien sûr, c'est ça et la police débarquera encore une fois ! Répondis-je un peu fâchée qu'en un instant il puisse changer de comportement. D'abord silencieux, calme puis tout à coup de nouveau ironique et sarcastique. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher.  
C'est clair !

Mais de quelle droit osait-il me parlait ainsi après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir. C'est lui qui m'a incité à faire la course. Alors qu'il y a deux secondes, je rêvassais de lui, à cet instant je ne voulais plus jamais le voir. Je voulais rentrer précipitamment sans le regarder quand je sentis une main me retenir au coude. C'était comme une décharge électrique qui imprégnait tout mon corps. Je me retournais et vit un visage plein de tristesse et de tendresse. Ce n'était plus l'Edward arrogant, orgueilleux imbu de soi que j'avais devant moi. Il m'intriguait et me déstabilisait en même temps. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais l'impression que tout mon corps bougeait à l'unisson de ses battements. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir et je me perdais dans les yeux noisette d'Edward qui n'étaient rempli que de désir. Il s'approcha de moi et je sentis des lèvres toutes fraîches se posaient sur les miennes. Tout d'abord ce n'était qu'un baiser léger, furtif puis c'est devenu de plus en plus violent comme si c'était vital. Sans le savoir, j'effleurais sa tignasse de mes mains. Puis je me rendis compte de ce que je faisais et mis fin à notre baiser. Je courrais vers la maison et ferma derrière moi sans un regard vers Edward. J'avais trop peur. J'entendis la moto partir et me précipitais dans ma chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller mon père. Il n'était plus sur le sofa mais était monté dans sa chambre. J'espérais qu'il n'était pas monté dans ma chambre pour voir si je dormais avant de se coucher. Je me mis de suite sous les couvertures sans prendre la peine de me changer. Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de lui rendre son blouson. J'étais d'un côté heureuse parce que je le sentais près de moi et pouvais inhaler son odeur mais en même temps cela voulait dire que la semaine prochaine je devais le lui rendre. Et ça je ne pouvais pas, pas dans le sens que je ne voulais pas lui rendre mais que plutôt je ne pouvais pas rencontrer son regard après ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'avais embrassé le gars le plus populaire de l'école. Moi, Bella, la fille banale alors que le détestais ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait. Je ne pouvais pas allez demain à l'école et rencontrais son regard. Peut-être essayait-t-il juste de profiter de moi et de s'amuser. Après tout, ça ne pouvait être qu'un jeu pour lui. Il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds et il se serait enticher de moi ? Impossible ! Et puis de toute façon, même si il se serait passé quelque chose de son côté, je ne voulais pas sortir avec quelqu'un ou pire encore tomber amoureuse ! Il fallait que je mette de la distance entre nous ! Mais ce qui m'intriguait beaucoup et qui ressassai sans cesse dans mes pensées c'était ce visage inconnu de Edward : triste, doux, tendre en même temps. Tout le contraire de l'Edward que je connais. J'essayais de trouver ce qu'il avait fait changer ainsi, ce qu'il l'avait poussé vers moi mais je tombais dans un long sommeil sans trouver de réponse.

_**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? **_

_**Merci d'avoir à tous lu jusqu'ici ! **_

_**M & S**_


End file.
